1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and a system for estimating the inflation pressure of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
The incorporation of electronic monitoring devices within tires is taking on increasing importance in order to increase the safety of vehicles.
Such devices can, for example, include sensors and other components adapted for obtaining information concerning various quantities of a tire like, for example, temperature, pressure, acceleration, number of revolutions of the tire, speed of the vehicle, load acting on the tire and the like.
H. Holscher at al. (“Modeling of Pneumatic Tires by a Finite Element Model for the Development a Tire Friction Remote Sensor”, preprint submitted to Computers and Structures, pages 1-17, 28 Oct. 2004) describe a sensor of curvature of a tire to determine the actual load of a tire for a given pressure or to determine whether the pressure of a tire is correct for the actual load.